Episode 735 (20th February 1992)
Plot Michelle is in good spirits. Grant is concerned when a number for a man falls out of Sharon's coat pocket. Pauline warns Sam she will have to get used to people calling her a squatter and not being fond of her; Sam insists she is fine with the name-calling. Ricky keeps yawning at work. Phil picks up on it and makes him get a coffee. Ricky finds Sam working at the café and tries to force her out of it, only to be stopped by Pauline, who tells Ricky to get out. Grant confides in Phil over the number he found in Sharon's pocket. Michelle starts to wonder if something is wrong with Mark when Arthur continuously avoids him. Mark returns to the Square to see Rachel and let her know he is moving in with Gill for the time being. Grant plucks up the courage to confront Sharon over the number; she does not like what he is insinuating and walks off. He turns to Michelle and asks her about the number - she tells him that the number is for a taxi driver who she trusts to take women home after a night out. Grant is relieved and desperately searches for Sharon to make amends. Michelle learns that Mark was fired from working with Ian and then discovers from Hattie that Joe was gay and was sacked because he had HIV. She begins to put pieces of the puzzle together and heads off to confront Pauline about Mark, but when she finds her, Pauline refuses to talk, so she turns her attention to Rachel instead. Phil catches Ricky yawning again and sends him home to get some rest. Michelle asks Rachel is Mark is gay but Rachel is adamant he is not. She decides to visit Mark at Gill's flat. Pauline tells Arthur she thinks Michelle has worked out Mark's secret but he is sure she has no idea and never will. Ricky buys a gas cooker for the squat, only to be reminded by Pete that they need gas to use it. Michelle cries upon seeing Mark and hugs him tightly. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Mark - Todd Carty *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Pete - Peter Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Gill - Susanna Dawson Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen and living room *Gill's flat - Living room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Will Michelle finally discover the reason why Arthur has been avoiding Mark? Grant lets jealousy rear its ugly head. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,280,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes